Gilagaim
King Gilagaim was an Estier Elf who served as King of Kusraw some time between 2800 BC and 2600 BC. He was a skilled mage. He met with the Eidenman Neuhdin to attempt to learn how to become as long-lived as the Eidenmen, but was unsuccesful. He slew the Giant Hum Ba and used magic to build Walls around Kusraw. Biography Gilagaim's father died when he was a child, and he succeeded him as King of Kusraw. He was initially an arbitrary ruler abusing his authority by sleeping with the women of Kusraw on their wedding nights and holding brutal Gladiatorial contests. An Eidenman trader named Eikalbeir visited Kusraw and decided to stay there and marry an Elven woman. On the night of the Wedding King Gilagaim came to take Eikalbeir's wife, and Eikalbeir attacked him. Gilagaim defeated him, but conceded he fought honourably, and invited Eikalbeir to his palace. Upon conversing with Gilagaim, Eikalbeir realized that he was not an evil man, and that his poor rule was largely the fault of his advisors. Eikalbeir managed to convince Gilagaim to change his approach to ruling and converted him to his Religion. Gilagaim decided that he would swear to celibacy and kill the Giant Hum Ba who was terrorising the local farmers as penance. Eikalbeir and Gilagaim's advisors try to convince him not to attempt to slay a giant, but he did not listen, however Eikalbeir accompanied Gilagaim on his quest and Gilagaim adopted him as a brother granting him the title of Prince. Gilagaim and Eikalbeir killed the giant, and returned to Kusraw to a heroes welcome. Some time later the Elven Witch Tarisha attempted to seduce Gilagaim on the instructions of his advisors. When he rejected her they had an Aurochs charmed to rampage through the countryside. Eikalbeir and Gilagaim killed the Aurochs, but Eikalbeir was gored in the fight. Healers and mages were unable to save Eikalbeir and Gilagaim was overcome with grief. He comissioned a statue and mandated an annual day of mourning in Kusraw for Eikalbeir. Gilagaims advisors eventually led an open rebellion against him and Gilagaim fled the city and roamed the wilderness dressed in rags. He decided to seek out Neudhin, the head of the Religion of Eiden. Gilagaim found Neudhin in hiding at Mount Aroth and asked him to grant him the long life of the Eidenmen, Neudhin refused to grant him his request. Gilagaim was not satisfied and Neudhin eventually stated that if Gilagaim could stay awake for seven days and seven nights he would grant him immortality. Gilagaim completed Neudhins challenge, and Neudhin taught Gilagaim magic and forged him a sword made of pure magical ore taken from the realm where Eiden had fled with the Eidenmen after Rakknorakus. Gilagaim named the sword Eikalbeir after his friend. Gilagaim returned to Kusraw as a powerful mage, defeated the rebels and used his magic to build walls around the City. At that time most of the Elves were opposed to magic and Kusraw became a center for Magic, being one of the few places where it was not persecuted. A Feyfolk woman named Nimur became Gilagaims most trusted advisor and second in command. The magical properties of the sword granted Gilagaim a long life, and under him Kusraw prospered, however he did not try to expand his territory or power, instead focusing on the welfare of his subjects. When Argos of Kadak started conquering cities in the region he did not take steps to protect Kusraw. Argos offered Gilagaim the option of voluntarily joining his Empire, stating as they were both friends of magic they had a common interest. Gilagaim was initially willing to agree, but when Argos stated that the city would have to accept the Elven Gods he rejected the deal. Argos laid siege to the city and Gilagaim eventually challenged him to a duel , with the agreement that Kusraw would surrender if he lost in order to protect the people of Kusraw from harm. The duel took place in the main city square in Kusraw. Argos was assisted by the Elven Gods in the fight, (despite the terms of the fight stating that magic not be used) and Gilagaim was killed, however his body disappeared in a beam of light. The people of Kusraw refused to accept Kadak rule as Argos had cheated in the fight, and Argos and his men were attacked in the square. This lead to the Kadak army storming the gates of Kusraw and sacking the city. In the chaos of the sacking Nimur took Gilagaims sword and fled the region.